


Fated to love you!

by fivesky5



Series: SongKang 100 [5]
Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Fate, Gen, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 18:24:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10366686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fivesky5/pseuds/fivesky5
Summary: You just can't fight fate. You hide anywhere, it finds you anytime.





	

**Author's Note:**

> THE ONLY THING LEFT IS FOR THE FLOWERS TO BLOOM

In early 2016, Mino applied to be a volunteer at the 2018 PyeongChang Winter Olympics. He had done nothing this past month after quitting his previous job as an animator in a movie studio and so he went over to see if he’s fortunate enough to get this one. He thought of doing something before building his own animation studio.

He was placed in the skiing center. He previously applied for the figure skating section, however. That was probably the only sport he would enjoy watching. And working in that section would be perfect. He is okay with any type of skiing but it’s not his favorite. He doesn’t like anything outdoor sport for his own sake. His endurance is the worst.

It was not until he met Seunghoon, his high school friend, for the first time after many years, when he found out that his placement in skiing section turned out to be a stroke of luck. Seunghoon said that he has a cousin who is also representing the Korean team in skiing for 2018 Olympics. No sooner after they talked about the cousin Seunghoon has previously mentioned, in walked this good-looking guy Mino had never seen before. He mumbled “those eyes are pretty”

The moment he walked in, he honestly couldn’t hear what Seunghoon was saying. When he walked in, it was as if it were in slow motion. And to Mino’s surprise, he was walking right up to him and Seunghoon. All of a sudden, Seunghoon looked at him and said, **_“Mino, this is my cousin, Seungyoon. I told him to come over because his dorm is close and I just want to meet him, I hope you wouldn’t mind this”_**

Mino was completely lost in thoughts and of course he wouldn't mind at all, gazing into the guy’s beautiful eyes. They simultaneously said hello and shook their hands. It was probably the longer version of hand shaking than most he had with others. Then Seungyoon went on to explain, how he was just stopping for a coffee before heading to his dorm.

 ** _“So, you’re one of the skiing athletes for the Korean team?”_** Asked Mino to Seungyoon.

 ** _“Yes, I am.”_** His answer was as short as Mino’s breath.

 ** _“Oh, which one of them?”_** Mino wanted to keep the conversation going, ignoring Seunghoon completely like he wasn’t the one Seungyoon supposed to actually meet.

 ** _“Alpine skiing. My favorite sport”_** Seungyoon has beautiful eyes and the way his lips move when he talked, made Mino sure that he was placed in the right place. He would have the chance to see those fluffy crimson cheeks of him every day when the Olympics started.

 ** _"When did you learn how to ski?"_ ** Mino couldn't stop asking Seungyoon

**_"I was born and grew up in Busan and I just love skiing with mom when I was like 6 years old. And I trained myself professionally since then."_ **

Mino didn’t want to come out strong but he couldn’t pass up on this moment either. So, he went ahead asking Seungyoon if he could possibly get his number. His excuse was that he would be volunteering for the 2018 Olympic skiing section. Seungyoon was excited and went straight saying, **_“Definitely call me, do ask if you have some questions.”_**

Mino did in fact, called him. And shortly after, the young love blossomed.

Their first year was quite easy. They were young and irresponsible; spending most of their times in bed. The hardships began in their second year. They endured many trials in their time together. They survived financial hardships, their busy schedules (because Seungyoon must be in his training room almost every day), Seungyoon’s sickness (he had to be admitted to the hospital for severe injuries he had during the training), they lost that touch they felt the first time they met. It was just not like that anymore. But what doesn’t kill them, has only made them stronger.

They weathered the storm.

 ** _“Always, the person you're with is evolving with you.”_** Seungyoon said one time during their second-year anniversary dinner ** _. “People change like seasons. We're always evolving the other half of a special part of your life is mirroring you, but also being an individual in their own way.”_**

Mino was very fortunate to have met him. The person who will always forgive him for anything he did. Seungyoon has endured more than what he was supposed to. Seungyoon then went to ask Mino what gift he wanted Seungyoon to give him for this second anniversary.

 ** _“Ten, twenty, thirty, forty, or may be fifty more years with you”_** Mino confidently answered.

 

**Author's Note:**

> FATE NUMBER FOR


End file.
